My MAG Boy
by anari01
Summary: Kagome's family and friends want her to have adventure and a love in her life.Though with books on her mind she demands for a 50 year old tutor than a world class Hotty.But when her mother sees an opportunity,she gets her a MAG Boytoy instead. Kagsess
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those who read my fic 'teaching you a little thing called love' (I think that's what it's called) well it has the whole tutor plot to it but it's way beyond the same. Though I hope you enjoy this new fic. Here's the beginning.

**My MAG-Boy**

**By:anari01**

"I hate you Sango." Her eyes were dark and full of hatred as she said these words but it didn't affect the wide smile on her face. Positive as she was, she wasn't going to let words put her down.

"You're so resentful as always. You've got your nose stuck in the books all day and it's summer. You need to get a life."

"Yeah, chasing men by going to a place like this is so much better." Her eyes narrowed at the sight of flower petals raining over them. The climate was warm but crisp, the sounds of birds soothing to others but an annoyance to her and the perfect scenery of both young men and women talking it up.

Kashigawa Park was plagued with teenagers and some men looking for some ass to stroll along their way. It was by far the last place Kagome would be at but with so much persuasion from her best friend, she was at a lost to say no. They walked along the asphalt aligned with bushes while flower petals from the trees above sprawled all over the park.

"Men are the most amazing things on this earth. Along side shopping there the most favorite thing I love to _do_."

"What the hell Sango. You're sick."

"Get your head out of the gutter Kagome. I never meant it like that."

Kagome sighed deeply. "What ever just tell me why the hell are we walking around in a circle?"

"Because we're waiting for a man to either walk with us or talk to us. Duh."

_She makes it sound so logical. _Being here was portraying that you were single and desperate. This park was meant for romantic stuff or finding someone to be romantic with. The beautiful towering trees above and the green grass blooming flowers of all sorts, it was an ideal setting for a marvelous date.

But why the hell would Kagome Higurashi be think of damn men when her studies were at stake.

"I'm going home." Kagome finally announced as she turned on her heels. She was getting sick and tired of walking and thinking of mathematical equations that went unsolved agitated her.

"Wait you can't." Pleaded Sango with her hand wrapped tightly around her arm. Kagome attempted to tug away from her but that desperate look on her face left her guilty. Having a humongous conscious on her shoulders irked her. She could have done with out such desperate cries because the bothered brunette only found herself walking beside her friend once again. Sango did so much for her so she decided the least she could do was wait for a guy to kiss her ass so she could leave. That's what Sango wanted anyways, the company and after she gets someone, there was no need for Kagome at that point.

"Hey!!" Kagome yelled with no shame what so ever. "Does anyone want to date a girl who has high hopes for a one night stand!? She's right over here!"

Many eyes turned toward them and Kagome as much as she didn't deserve it, got a slap in the head.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you stupid!?" Sango hollered, catching more attention.

"I just want to leave so I'm going to get you a damn man you loser!"

"Me, loser! You must be joking. You're the dork always studying when you're already smart. You can't even get a man!"

Even if it was true, even if she spent her days studying it still hurt more than ever. The anger that showed evidently in her eyes subsided into a soft expression. The lone throbbing look in her eyes made Sango finally realize what she had said. Before she could apologize to her, Kagome had already run off.

"Kagome!" She hollered but she disappeared within the matter of seconds. Just determining how much she had hurt her was beyond her knowledge. Kagome had shunned herself away from the eye of the public and popularity at school.

She always had the chance to become the girl that everyone wanted to be, she obviously had looks beyond compare but she refused that acknowledgement and buried herself with books of physics, mathematical equations and above all that romance novels. To think, besides really getting involve with a man she rather read it in books.

"I just want the best for you Kagome. I'm really sorry." Sango muttered, her guilt over coming every fiber of her being.

* * *

"Mom. I think I need a tutor. You know, one of those 50 year old tutors that know everything about anything." Her eyes were downcast at the piece of meat laid before her. Poking at it with her fork for almost a minute now, it was obvious she had no interest in eating. So her mother stood up and placed the dish in the microwave. 

"A tutor? Do you really think you need one? A prestigious tutor like the one your describing cost a lot of money."

"Ya sis. I need the money for my soccer gear for next season. You're already so smart." How dare Sota butt in like that? Or why even ask question? This was her future she was talking about and there sure wasn't any room for questions. She wanted to surpass her own limitations and having a B on her last test didn't help the fact that she was smart.

"Mom come on. Can you please get me a tutor?"

Her mother sat down across from her daughter and with a light smile turned her attention toward the food she began to cut.

"You know what you need Kagome. A boyfriend. Didn't you go to Kashigawa Park? You know, that place is where your father and I met. Right under the cherry blossoms, pink petals glistening from the sky as-"

"Mom." Kagome interrupted. "First of all I don't need no senseless boyfriend trying to break my heart and second, you should be encouraging me to study not get this senile ideal of getting a man in my life."

As this rebuke of mother and daughter went on, Sota snuck a fashion article off from the counter and sat quietly at his seat. Catching up on the latest trend was better than hearing this talk about boys. In truth, Sota thought his mother was to old to talk of such things so why bring it up at the table? It was bothersome.

"I know your education is important but it's just going over board don't you think? I just want you to be happy Kagome."

With a strong disagreement, Kagome shook her head. "I am happy. Just get me-"

"Hey Kagome." Her younger brother said with his eyes glued to the article in front of him.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry but Buyo got into your closet again and I didn't let him out."

"So get off of your butt and get him out of my room." This family was cutting at her last thread of patience. With her mother pushing her to get out in life and her brother being a pest, the day was going horrible. Not to mention that whole ordeal with Sango that she tried to forget.

"I'm eating and besides you're done, you're doing nothing but arguing 24/7."

She made sure that her mother and pest of a brother know she was angry by loudly screeching the chair and stomping upstairs. Before she got to her bedroom door, she let out a scream.

"If that cat tears any of my clothes your history Sota!"

**Slam!!**

The sound of the door made his mother cringe but Sota just smiled, continuing to read the article. But once she felt his mother's eyes stare contently at him, he was force to pry his attention toward her. The expression on the older Higurashi was unpleasant but Sota could hardly control himself to put on a smile.

"Mom you have to read this." Said Sota, enthusiastically passing along the article.

"How much times did I tell you? I don't like it when you're reading while your at the-" The contents of the story her son was so hooked on grabbed her in a way that it formed a smile on her face. She read on, making sure that this story was really the one to change not only their lives but her daughters as well.

"See. He's sophisticated, comes from a prestigious university and graduated with honors. Don't you think he's perfect for sis?" He was leaning over to get a look at the article once again. Making sure to point out the positive facts for his mother to see.

"Honey I know you want the best for your sister but this is out of line."

Sota pouted. "But mom. A white lie wouldn't hurt and besides Kagome won't ever find out. All we have to do is call him up and burn the article."

Deliberating to what her son was saying was difficult. Whether it was a good idea or not, she knew her daughter had to get out and have some fun. But if things go wrong than there goes more yelling and scolding for her part.

Sota watched her mother put down the article and head for the phone. Was she really going for it or was she bluffing. But as a smile formed on his mother's face, she opened her mouth and said:

"How about a little summer trip Sota? Just you and me."

* * *

"My calculus book. Where the hell is it?" With clothes scattered on the floor and on her bed, she continued to turn the room upside down. After the whole quarrel on getting a tutor the other night, she had stayed in her room for the remainder of the night. 

But now with a new day ahead and not hearing a word of good morning from her mother, she decided to stay in her room.

Getting through 5 pages of quantum physics and typing out 10 pages of her new romance story on her computer. It was time for some calculus.

"Sota! You better not be propping your window with my book!" Several times he had come into her room and use her materials for his own personal use. For example, her lip stick and using it to write Happy Halloween on his window, her comb to brush Buyo's fur and on and on and on. It was a long list of endless things that angered her more than ever.

She slammed into his room, making sure she made a ruckus. Once she got into the room she was ready to yell and scream but her throat went dry. The hand she laid on the doorknob wanted to curl around Sota's neck but it remained glued on the metal handle, trembling profusely.

"W-What the-" It was all Kagome was able to say until the boy in front of her got up from under the covers and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Do you make this much noise every time you get out of your room? Oh and it was about time you got out to because I was getting worried that you was never coming out."

She was able to summon up the courage to walk into the room and close the door. But made sure she had a blunt object in her hands so she searched around the room. Her hand whipped toward the bat that lay against the wall, ready to swing.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house and where's my brother?"

His golden eyes peered at the bat but paid no mind to it as he stood, making sure he got up slowly as to not startle the girl.

"I'm your tutor you idiot so shut up and get that damn bat out of your hands." An object was tossed toward her and the bat that curled tightly around her hand was replaced with her Calculus book. She was wary of this man but didn't question him as he led her into the kitchen.

Everything was set up, her books opened to multiple lessons and paper sprawled across the table. He motioned her to take a seat but as wary as she was of him, she refused.

"Take a seat." He demanded.

"Wait who the hell-"

"Names Sesshomaru, I'm your tutor. So sit your ass down and lets begin."

_What a great choice of vocabulary. _She rolled her eyes and took a seat, looking at the book set in front of her. Her worst enemy, calculus was the first lesson and now his golden eyes searched into her own. Although she wasn't aware of it, she felt a chill run down her spin.

"What are you looking at?" She spat out.

"You're taking long to pick up that pencil."

"Well Mr. Tutor. Tell me how to do this."

He breezed through one page and then flipped it to the other. Back and fourth he flipped one page to the other as if trying to find the answer. Wasn't he supposed know this stuff already?

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and when she was about to criticize his tactics of teaching, unfortunately the doorbell rang. She was actually bummed about the halt of condemnation she was going to bury this ass of a tutor with but the annoyance of the door begged her attention.

"What do you- Oh it's you Sango." Kagome dragged her words as she leaned up against the doorframe, waiting for her reasoning of being here.

"Can I come in?" She inquired.

"Sorry I'm kind of busy with some things. How about next time?"

"I know you're still mad about what I said. I'm really sorry but-"

"Can you hurry up at the door? You're such a nuisance."

_Way to blow the cover. _Now with the unfamiliar voice just echoing through the kitchen, Sango forced her head through the door and by no time a glimmer sparkled in her eyes. The smile on her face was wide and her posture of 'What's going on here' was evident as she crossed her arms and cocked and eyebrow.

With no other choice, Kagome pulled Sango into the house and while walking through the kitchen, glared at the ass that made a baffled expression. She went to the living room making sure it was a safe distant away from Sesshomaru who watched the two intently.

"Oh my gosh I-"

"Sango please. Don' t get any ideas he's just my stupid tutor."

"NO he's not he's-"

"Sango I'm not mad at you okay. I have a lot to do with all the studying and all." Kagome interrupted once again.

"Wait Kagome." Placing a hand over her friend's mouth, Sango made sure she wasn't going to get cut off again. "That guy. Sesshomaru Taisho. He's not a tutor. He's a MAG boy-toy." As soon as she was done, Sango uncovered her mouth. That shocked expression Kagome held was the expression she wasn't really expecting but it was a joy to see. Looking over her shoulder she peered at Sesshomaru who remain staring at the girls and Sango could admit that that hotness of a man was a lucky score for any woman. It was just to bad that he had to be a MAG boy-toy.

"Kagome you still there." Said Sango, waving a hand in front of Kagome's face.

She finally snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Wait hold up. What the hell are you talking about, Boy-toy. I know what that is but a MAG boy-Toy?"

Sango shook her head in disappointment. Now this was the Kagome that gave her no shock at all. Out of all the books she read, she never did try to pick up books other than a novel. It was but a shame to waste life in books.

Sango sighed. "I'll see you Kagome."

"Wait where are you going?"

She looked over her shoulder and whispered. "Leaving you and your MAG boy-toy alone because I'll tell you one thing, he'll teach you more than you can handle."

* * *

Well I was wondering myself what trait these MAG Men should have. I have tons of ideas for this humerous fic. It'll be romantic and fun for my part hehe. I do the evil laugh of great expectation for my fic. 


	2. the big question revealed

Sango could hear a growl and from the way she gritted her teeth, she knew she had to get out of there.

"Sango you're just pulling a stupid joke again aren't you?" Kagome dared to inquire.

She placed a redundant smirk on her face as she waved an index finger in the air. "Tsk, Tsk, what ever you say my friend. I gotta go."

Sesshomaru leaned his chin on the top of the palm of his hand, watching the two storm in the kitchen. The other one was calm but his student was pissed beyond compare. He could recall seeing an angered face like that before and he knew one thing that could solve it. In his mind reside a plot but he remained quiet once Kagome held the other girl in place.

Kagome whispered. "You're toying with me right?"

"No Kagome, he's the toy and I'm just the girl trying to get out of here."

"Sango!" Unknowingly hollering to the point where her voice echoed through the house, it sure didn't go unnoticed. The two girls glanced at the waiting tutor who uncomprehendingly kept looking on at their concealed conversation. Kagome and Sango just kept looking at him but Sango's reasoning was way beyond the reason why she was blushing.

Of course he was gorgeous and so Sango couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

After the feeling of embarrassment past through her system, Kagome cocked an eyebrow and sigh. "Hey. Earth to Sango, if you want to go out so badly than leave." Sango didn't have a chance to answer because before she broke out of her trance, a door was slammed right at her face.

"You're angry."

Kagome took a seat across from Sesshomaru and rolled her eyes. "You're so right. What a genius you are." She said sarcastically.

"You have to relax you idiot." Flipping through the books, Sesshomaru pretended he didn't see the vein throbbing on her temple grow exponentially large. He sure knew for a fact that he didn't see or approached a girl who would act like this in his presence. It would either be squeals or mountains of complements regarding his hair, his eye and the casual way he dressed buy not anger.

"I can't stand you!! I can't believe my mom hired you! I rather have a old hag tutoring me than you."

One glance, that all it took for Kagome to almost fall off her chair. It would've happened to if Sesshomaru didn't grasp her arm and lead her upstairs.

He had a smirk on while he pulled her upstairs and through the corridor. It was that smirk that got her to almost daze and give her the most feverish feeling that clouded her mind. As if seeing the stars sparkle in that man's eyes and she could admit this guy was to cute to pass up. _How much guys in my life will be this gorgeous that I absolutely go ga-ga for when he smiles. I'm so pathetic._

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" His voice was angelic. She didn't even realize he had led her to the bathroom until he playfully pinched her cheek. "You're a stupid dunce. Can you hear me?"

"Damn you! That hurt you bastard! Why I ought a-"

"You want to take a bath?" For a second she thought she was hearing things. But that smile led her to believe that Sango's words might be true. Though she put on a smirk all her own and backfired.

"Don't play into Sango's game." She had nowhere to go. Sesshomaru blocked the only exit and she paced in the bathroom. It was the only way to calm her nerves.

"What are you talking about idiot?"

"I'm saying that you heard us talking. I mean with your big ears it's possible."

_Big ears? _Sesshomaru grabbed her arm roughly and headed toward the tub, running hot water before looking back at a fuming Kagome.

"I heard nothing of your idiotic conversation."

"Yeah right. You think I'm just going to strip down right here. Tell me, I bet once my mom gave you a picture of me you couldn't dare refuse this offer. I bet you were all prepared to 'do it' and think that's what I need to learn huh? But listen up buddy; I'm not here to give you a damn hard-on because my studies come first. I don't care how gorgeous you are or how-"

Cut off by the sudden laughter that emerged from his lips, Kagome stiffened. The malicious laugh alone sent chills down her spine and the way he tightened his grip around her arm didn't feel any better. This guy was starting to get way out of hand. When he brushed his silver forelocks to reveal eyes of lust and wanting, her heart sped up.

"You're full of it girl. I don't know what that friend of yours told you but you were wrong from the beginning. I kind of knew it was going to result to you thinking all that. I mean that's how virgin's think after all, accusing any guy to bust your flower huh. But why not one more? I'll deflower you if you want, I mean a book worm like you never even felt lips brush upon your own."

Pattering of water continuing to hit the shower tiles wasn't noticeable anymore. Everything around her seemed to grow silent and only her breathing pounded in her ears. Was this guy for real? Was he really going to go that far? Kagome sure didn't want to find out. She bucked and thrashed though his grip was like a snake, holding its prey where he wanted her to be.

"Now look who's scared. Are you trembling girl? Are you afraid?" With light footsteps, he was able to place her on the wall, admiring the flush look on her face and the pure fret in her eyes. The plan was to only ask her to shower while he waited in the kitchen but now with her mouth saying things that sparked his interest, he couldn't possible pass it up.

His body pressed up against hers, feeling the profuse shudder that silenced her. The close contact was nothing she had ever felt before, the heat of another and the hands resting upon her waist was all new to her. But as his lips drew near and her body unexpectedly responding to his fingers tracing up her spine. She pressed up against him, biting her bottom lip, wishing that this could stop.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked, lifting her chin so her eyes met his golden hues. But as expected she said nothing, only a dumbfounded look was placed upon her face. So he couldn't help but smile which made her eyes glisten with the same trance that seemed to effect all the girls that loved him so dearly. Maybe his looks alone were a blessing, he always regretted the way he looked but it still caused girls to stay in their place.

"Are you listening to me idiot? Do you want me to kiss you?" He waited for a second for a respond and when her eyes slowly grew wary of her surroundings, he lunged toward her as his hand positioned at the back of her head drew her to his lips.

_What's going on? _His hand was lifting her shirt and his lips encouraged her to react but she refused. The muffled sound of her trying to pull away grew the grappling hold on her to lock her against his body.

"Get off." She strained to say.

"Never. You said all that crap and now just shut up." Slamming her onto the wall with full force, he kissed her roughly but she fought back. The only thing she could do was kick off the wall and that sent Sesshomaru taking a few steps back. Though as he stumbled, she went along with him.

"**Yahhhh!!!** Cold!" The curtains covered the two who was sprawled in the tub trying to get up. Cold water soaked every inch of their bodies and with the spilt soap making it difficult for Sesshomaru to get off of her, Kagome became agitated very quickly. She practically took things into her own hands and pushed him off, practically crawling out of the tub and out of the bathroom.

"That jerk. He's so fired I'm going to-" Disrupted by a sudden ring in the kitchen, Kagome rushed down stairs to answer the phone. It was weird that her brother and mother weren't home by now. But once she said a simple 'hello' she was going to get her answer very soon.

"Mom where are you? Do you-"

"Honey did your tutor arrive yet. I hope he's what you wanted?" Kagome cringed at the blissful tone that rang through the phone. She didn't even have the patience to put up with her mother's decision so she hollered:

"No! I'm not happy! You're firing that idiot so get home already!"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "You don't' need to know what happened but I'm not putting up with his stupidity. I just can't believe you picked someone like him to tutor me. He doesn't even have the capability of teaching a student like me. I take my studies seriously mom so can you please come home."

There was a long pause and a deep sigh until her mother's voice dragged through the line. "I'm sorry Kagome as much as I want to come back, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Where are you?"

"I'm in Okinawa visiting your grandmother. She needs help around the house so I'll be staying here for a while alright?"

"What! How could you!? Mom why did you-"

"Honey I have to go. Your grandmother's calling me I'll see you in a few weeks."

"B-But-" The phone went dead and Kagome slammed the it on its cradle. There was no way her own mother would leave her with a stranger like him. This was to unreal to believe but as she turned on her heels and spotted the person she hated most, Kagome glared.

Sesshomaru however draped the towel over his shoulder and sighed. "Hmm. It seems I'm your babysitter and tutor. How ironic."

"What's going on? My mother wouldn't do this if there were a specific reason to it. So tell me now."

"Why should I tell you? Wouldn't you think it would be fun like this? I mean having no slight clue as to why a complete stranger is here. You wouldn't believe me anyways if I told you so why try?"

Angered boiled as he began to smirk but before she could spot such a pleasing smile, she rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Kagome what are you doing here?"

She pushed passed Sango's little brother and bolted up the staircase. "I'm here to see your sister so can you reframe from eavesdropping."

He grinned. "Sure thing Kags."

Having a nickname she lived with all her life being shouted out like that caused her to cringed. She knew to well that Koga wasn't going to listen to her request but than what little brother would?

They were just pest trying to find some leisure time to pick up some rumors of embarrassment but Kagome had a little brother to so she didn't mind, as long as he kept his mouth shut than there wouldn't be a problem.

"Sango you know something right?" She said, slamming into her room.

"What are you talking about Kags?"

"That guy. I don't believe that my mom would leave me alone in the house with him."

Sango laid her head onto the book she was reading and sighed. "I don't know why Kags I'm serious Okay. So can you please stop accusing me as if I did something."

"Than what was all that MAG Boy-toy thing you were talking about."

She stayed silent for a while as a questioning look in her eyes crossed her face. She didn't recall saying that but she smiled and tried to calm her best friend down.

"He's cute am I right? So why not just get to know him while he tutors you. You said he was your tutor so get the help and when your mom gets back he has to leave. So put up with it and stop complaining. I wouldn't mind getting a tutor that hot you know what I mean?"

Kagome shook her head. "No I don't know what you mean. Gosh Sango I hate this I just wanted a tutor who'll prepare me for college and I get someone like him." She plopped beside Sango and buried her face into a pillow. Her friend just stared on and suddenly a mischievous conclusion approached her train of thought.

"Hey did something happen. You're like all wet you know that. Your clothes and your hair and for the matter of fact you're soaking my sheets."

Getting of the bed, she didn't realize until now that she haven't change her clothes but than realizing such things brought back memories. She blushed as she turned around.

"I-It was nothing. I just…"

"Come on say something. What happened?"

"Nothing."

Sango sighed once again and smiled. "Fine if you don't want to tell me than whatever but when something hot and steamy happens you have to tell me okay."

"H-Hot?….Steamy? What are you insinuating?"

"There you go with you big words again Kagome. It's nothing but why don't you just get back to your house alright and talk things over with him and if you in my drawer you'll find something."

"Drawer?"

"Yeah go to it and open it." Sango motioned toward her pink dresser and Kagome complied as she opened it but only saw clothing.

"What is it that you want me to see?" Kagome inquired.

"On the right corner there should be something." She rummaged through her drawer until coming across a magazine that read 'Zeon'. Looking over it, Kagome turned toward Sango who just motioned her toward the door.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She questioned with a baffled expression.

"Bring it home with you and show Sesshomaru. Something funny will happen."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

With the magazine in her hand she entered her home only to find Sesshomaru laying half his body on the table, sleeping on an open math book. It seemed as if he was going through 5 chapters of equations. There was papers sprawled along the kitchen floor as well as the table and with problem after problem filling every inch of paper, Kagome arched a brow.

Though she sure didn't care as she whacked his head with the magazine. "Hey! Wake up."

"Hn. What the." He grunted.

"Don't 'what the' me. I hope you're happy. I had to spend my day in wet clothes because of you and your stupid joke." She was angry, she wanted to kill him for the stunt he pulled but his smile got the best of her. Than as soon as that smile appeared on his face, it soon turned into a scowl. With out any warning he snatched the magazine out of her hand and ripped it in half.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Shut up! I don't want you to read crap like this you understand."

"I can read what I want and it shouldn't concern you." Kagome retorted.

"Sit down. Let's get back to the lesson."

Kagome complied and even though she hated to listen to this jerk, he was the one that was going to put her through college. Basically he was the one that was in control of her future and she figured not to anger him any further.

She took a seat and placed her chin on the palm of her hand, staring down at the book in front of her. "Just start the lesson already. I'm tired of looking at you, hearing you and fighting with you. So-"

"What if I said that that kiss wasn't a joke? That I really loved you. What would you say?"

Figuring it was another prank again, Kagome shrugged. "I would say that you were a liar and that I don't return such ridiculous feelings."

"You think love is ridiculous?"

Kagome sighed. "I think all emotion are senseless. All I need in life is smarts and so I don't rely on anything or anyone else."

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded for a while. He really thought that he was the most cold hearted person on earth but now meeting with a person who only wanted to study her ass off, he sure was beat.

With much thought, Sesshomaru gently grasped her hand and smirked. "How about if I told you that I was going to be married to you in a week what would you say?"

She was about to laugh at him but as his smile dissipated into a sullen expression she began to worry a bit. No way could this be true but she nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. "No way. You're lying as always you dumbass."

"I'm serious. Think….Why would your mom leave us together in a house all by ourselves. It's so I can get you pregnant and call you my wife. You understand. So whether you like it or not I'm yours and your mines." 

Kagome's eyes widened and the wind got knocked right out of her. It was as if someone drove a knife through her and she couldn't react. Though as her breathing was restricted she ended up falling to the floor, blacking out in a flash.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Haha way to end it huh. Wow I didn't update for a long time but sorry about that and I hope you liked it


	3. Magboy R US

Sorry for the super-uber late chapter but I hope you like it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her eyes would flutter but that was about it. She could recall seeing his face but then it would diminish in a flash as anger boiled up inside. Hands trembled to wring his neck and choke the living day lights out of him but was he right? Could he possible be right? It couldn't really be true and once his face flashed before her eyes once again, her hands wrapped around his neck like a snake, seizing it's victim in a vice grip. She just wouldn't let go as she attempted to choke him to death.

"W-Why you little…" He struggled to say and as a second pass Sesshomaru struck her head with a phone book.

She had awoken with a start, a pulsating sensation pounding at her head. " That hurt you dumbass. What's the big idea?"

"'What's the big idea!!?' You nearly choked me to death you incompetent cretin!!" Way for being composed but nearly looking death at the face was beyond the reaction she deserved.

"Choked you to death?" Then she looked at her fingers that loosely wrapped around his neck. "Oh…"

"'Oh..' That's all you have to say!!" He let out a much-needed sigh as he placed a bowl upon her lap. She stared at it, a bit dumbfounded. "What? You never seen soup before? Eat it."

"Don't try and get on my good side. As if making me soup would make me like you." She said with a laugh.

"It's not as if I'm trying to make you like me because I have you either way." He retorted which earned him a daggered glare. "You like me or not, it really doesn't matter. Don't you get it by now."

As much as she hated his presence, Sesshomaru took the stool from under the desk and placed it beside her bed, taking a seat.

"You're a liar. This can't be true."

"Don't start Kagome. Or should I call you Mego-chan. It's what your brother calls you right? When he was younger I mean."

"Don't call me that and why would you-"

He took out a paper and looked it over. Cutting her off, he smiled lightly and laid his hand upon her own. "Because they want me to know everything about you my dear. Don't you think your fiancé needs to know a little about you for this relationship to go on."

That mocking smile aggravated her and the soup in her hands swayed a bit, threatening to spill on her lap but she stared down at it. The thought was too unbearable and it took so much to have some self-control but that was enough. She lifted the bowl and before you knew it, Sesshomaru was drenched in tomato soup, the bowl balancing upon his head.

She got up and kicked the covers off of her. " Just shut up. I'm not some fool you got it."

"Are you crazy you little freak!!!" Crediting himself on depleting the curse words that was about to spill out of his mouth, Sesshomaru merely stood up and placed the bowl on the counter. An obvious glare was set in those topaz eyes.

"Ah, temper temper my dear fiancé." She mocked. "Are you mad at me for a little spilt soup. Now that's mature." She smiled wickedly and made her way toward the door.

Though a hand gripped her arm tightly, pulling her toward the bed and when she thought she was going to fall she caught her footing. It was then that she closely stared at his features, his eyes near and his warm breath hitting her skin.

The only thing that bothered her was the tight hold on her arm. "Let me go." She demanded.

"Oh, so look who has there defenses up now." His hair was clump together but his eyes were still seen as amusement filled them. "I know what you're trying to do. You're pushing my buttons so I can get out of this house but your attempts are futile."

Inching her toward the bed, Kagome knew in advance what he was trying to do and she struggled to take that step away from the bed. "I'm not trying anything but you got one thing right. I want you out of here!!!"

Sesshomaru licked his lips, a hint of tomato soup hitting his pallet. "You are different but…" Those lips, they were getting closer and the back of her leg hit the bed, causing her to sit on it but she remained staring into his eyes. Strong hands elevated her chin and he leaned in close, their lips barely touching. "I want to surprise you."

To Kagome's shock he stood up straight, a smile placed upon his lips as he turned and walked away. But the feeling was still there. Her heat pounding furiously, her whole body trembling and her lips expecting so much to be connected with his but it didn't happen. To her relief she only heard the bathroom door close and the shower running.

"He didn't….." She shakily stood up, bracing herself with the nightstand. "He was going to kiss me but…" It wasn't a thing to think about. She went into the kitchen, shoving random papers that were sprawled upon the table and a textbook into her bag. By that time, the running water wasn't heard anymore and she rushed out the door.

"Stupid Sesshomaru. He's so….so….." What was it? She couldn't even curse about him anymore and her head tilted toward the ground. "He's such and idiot." She whispered. There were more words to describe him. He was incompetent, a loser, a dumbass, a horny bastard, a pervert and blah blah blah. The list went on but she didn't think about that anymore. Her eyes were on the floor, her mind completely cleared of any thought that related to Sesshomaru.

"Hey!!! Watch out!!"

Kagome lifted her head at the sudden yell and a crowd of people across the street had frightening expressions on their faces. She wanted to see the source of such an expression but she just stared at them and the only thing they looked at was right at her.

"Get out of the way!!!" Then there were screams and a few women closed their eyes, which caused Kagome to turn her head.

"She's going to get hit!!"

A car was coming toward her and she had time to run, she could have run out of the way but her legs couldn't respond. She was a deer caught in the headlights but she closed her eyes waiting for an impact.

It hit her, something hit her and she fell to the floor and screams reverberated through the streets as tires screeched to a sudden halt. There was pain and she could hear herself mumbling something but was too afraid to recall what it was.

"Sesshomaru help me." She mumbled over and over again. Even though she was already out of harms way, her eyes remained closed but something heavy laid on her. Was it the car? No, it was lighter then that but she couldn't and wouldn't look. She just kept on mumbling.

"I'm here Kagome." He reassured her but she just laid there.

"Is she alright?" The truck driver said with concern hoping to god she wasn't dead.

"She's okay. Don't worry." He lifted her in his arms, observing her injuries. It wasn't too serious and he walked off before any more people could crowd them. He walked slowly, people looking on as they soon disappeared once he turned a corner.

"S-Sesshomaru…."

"You can open your eyes now. Everything's over. You're safe." It was different. His voice was different and instead of looking up to gold eyes, she stared up to blue hues. Silver hair wasn't there but blonde locks which lightly blew in the wind.

He smiled. "You scared everyone but it seems like I was the only one who reacted." He laughed and set her down on her feet, holding her arms making sure she could stand. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." She said in a small voice.

"Good." He turned away from her but he stopped once shaky hands grasped his arm.

"T-Thank you." It was quite obvious that she didn't want him to leave her at the moment. Though, he nodded in response and took her hand that tightly wrapped around her arm. The blonde lifted her hand and lightly kissed it with a faint grin.

"Do you want me to stay with you m'lady?"

Kagome didn't know what to say, she just stared up at him but despite the lack of a response, he took her hand and led her down the street.

"Sesshomaru…." He said with interest, looking over his shoulder as he led the way. "You know him?"

"Um…."

"I heard you say his name so you must know him am I correct?"

The conversation was blunt and she hesitated to answer but gave him enough of a response as she nodded. To that, he laughed so hard that he wrapped his free arm around his stomach. All Kagome did was raise a brow.

"Are you kidding me?" He said between chuckles.

"Why are you asking?"

The blonde shrugged. "Ah it's nothing."

"No!!!" His laughter was brought to a sudden halt at the direct tone and he blankly stared at her, stopping in his tracks.

"Did I upset you m'lady?"

There was an extremely large gap between them and even though he held her hand, the distance was still to far. She pulled him forcefully and looked up at him with an upsetting expression upon her face.

"If you know him you better tell me right now!!!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me none of that." She was getting irritated. Not only was he putting on 'I don't' know what you're talking about' look on his face but he was stalling as well, averting her direct gaze.

"Look. I'm not obligated to say anything."

Kagome screamed, making sure she caught everyone's attention. "What do you mean 'not obligated'!! Tell me or…"

"Shhh! Okay okay just keep it down all right. Come on. Let's go somewhere more secluded."

For now Kagome followed and waited but now she was finally going to get answers. She knew this was a scam and Sesshomaru's words were just some kind of bullshit to get her wired up. Maybe her pesky brother had something to do with this. A joke that was instigated for some laughs.

They got to a park and he leaned up against a tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest as Kagome stood in front of him, waiting. "So…" She began with much anxiety. "Who is he?"

"What kind of question is that?" He said. "His name is Sesshomaru."

Kagome dragged her hand down her face in irritation. "Sesshomaru was assigned to be my tutor but now he's saying he's my fiancé. It's a joke right? You must be his friend or something, so you can tell me what the hell is going on?"

His cerulean eyes gazed toward the sky with a witty smirk on his face. "Were not friends. More like rivals but I can't tell you anything m'dear."

"Why not?!"

"Because…" A voice came from behind a tree and Kagome looked toward it as a figure came out. "There isn't anything to tell."

Sesshomaru wasn't pleased; it was evident as he glared at his said rival. The fire between the two was hot, from Kagome's view it looked like an inferno ready to explode because both men glared at one another with ample hate that Kagome haven't ever witness in her life.

"What are you doing here Hakeo?"

"It's quite obvious don't you think." Hakeo's words were like poison. He had no interest in either looking at him or speaking to him, but he bore with it as he strode toward Kagome who was oblivious to his advances.

"How long?" Sesshomaru said which baffled Kagome.

"2 months." He replied. "And you?"

"7 months."

Hakeo suddenly laughed. "Wow. Now that is a record but who could really be surprised." Kagome felt a chill go down her spine as Hakeo's fingers trailed down her cheek and toward her lips. She instinctively pulled away and walked toward Sesshomaru so that she could have equal distance away from both of the rivals.

"What is going on!!? I hate this! You better tell me-" Her words suddenly was halted as Sesshomaru walked toward her. She took a step back as he took one forward up until she hit Hakeo who wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place.

"Don't let her go just yet." Sesshomaru ordered him and surprisingly enough he listened.

"Wait!! What is this! I thought you two were enemies? Don't listen to him! Let me go." Logic was the only way to get herself out of this because she was obviously to weak to defend herself. She continued to talk her way out of it but Hakeo wasn't listening to her but only responded as he held her tighter.

"What are you going to do to her?" Hakeo inquired with interest.

"Shut up." As he got to her, he got on his knees and she struggled to look down but Hakeo held her chin as her eyes were averted from Sesshomaru's actions.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!!" She pleaded.

Sesshomaru ignored her as he reached into his pocket, his other hand holding down her left ankle. "Hakeo, wrap one leg around her leg so she doesn't kick me."

He complied and once her leg was secured Sesshomaru grasped her thigh. Kagome was scared; she wanted to get out of here and just like how the car was about to hit her, trouble was going to crash toward her and she closed her eyes. His hand that laid upon her thigh glided down toward her knee and she winced. The feeling of his fingers upon her skin caused her to grow weak.

What was he doing? She couldn't see but she felt his hands lightly grazing her leg and once he pressed down on a certain area on her thigh, Kagome winced once again.

"There…" Sesshomaru said and he got up, pulling Kagome out of Hakeo's grasp. She immediately looked down only to see a band-aid on her knee.

"Shit if I knew you were just going to put that crap on her knee then I wouldn't have listened to you. Here I thought we were going to have a 3 some." He smiled at the thought but Sesshomaru had enough of his disgusting antics and pulled Kagome toward the busy streets.

Hakeo however, looked on until his eyes were brought to his phone, which rang in his pocket.

He was silent for a while as he listened to a calm voice that projected into his ear. _" Is she okay?"_

"What do you mean?" Hakeo asked.

"I saw the news. A truck almost hit her and a man by your description carried her off. It was you, am I right?"

He laughed a little, amazed at how newscast nowadays got their stories so fast. "Yeah, that was me."

"And Sesshomaru?"

"He was here. Bastard was putting up a fit but the signs, it's showing."

"Is that so." There was silence for a while. "Anyways, just stay with the objective and get the job done. I don't want any problems or any mistakes got it."

"Yes sir." Hakeo hung up and he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Jeez, he knows I hate him and yet he wants me to help him. I'm a magboy for god-sakes. Helping isn't part of my job."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I hate you." Kagome stated, swiping her hand out of his grasp.

"I know."

"So why stay here with me?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, taking back her hand and keeping it in his grasp no matter how much she hated it. "Because…."

"Because what? It's obvious you don't like me?"

"I didn't say that."

Kagome put on a smug look on her face and laughed emotionlessly. "Yeah right. You may not say it but your thinking it and where the hell are we going?"

"Police station."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru sighed, lethargy kicking in. "Because your bag was left at the scene. Where that truck almost hit you."

"Oh…" Was all she said as she followed, her eyes staring at the hand that held her own. "How did you know?"

"Because I got worried and followed you."

Kagome laughed at this, catching unwanted attention as they walked through the busy streets.

"Ow…" Crashing into Sesshomaru's back, Kagome rubbed her nose. "What's the big idea, why did you stop?" He turned toward her and those eyes had that glimmer that Kagome was always worried about. The way he looked at her only implied the obvious and she hated to think that he was trying to get romantic in a place like this. She tried not to think the worst but it happened…

Sesshomaru embraced her in the middle of the road, eyes plastered on the couple. "What are you doing you idiot? The lights going to turn green."

"I don't care." He said, holding on to her even tighter.

"They're going to yell at you and honk their horns."

"Then I'll yell back."

"Don't be stupid. Why are you doing this you big dummy?"

"I was worried. You don't believe me when I say that? I don't want you to get hurt Kagome." Soft yet fragile, his voice was smothered with wanting and Kagome only leaned her head upon his chest in defeat. It was easier this way because if she went along with it then they would get off the road faster.

"If I say that I believe you then will you let go?"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed. It was like she was the toy and Sesshomaru was the child that drench her with too much love. It was like the saying, if you squeeze the toy too much it'll break and that's how she felt, as Sesshomaru's grip around her was at the point of suffocation.

"I believe you already. Just let go."

"My pleasure."

It was weird, all the way to the police station Sesshomaru held her hand and Kagome tried not to notice. This was getting to serious and she didn't want that. All she wanted to do was study and that was it but still she had one more question that she wanted to know.

"Sesshomaru?"

He glanced toward her. "What is it?"

"What's a Magboy?"

Again he stopped so suddenly that she hit him but as she was about to yell, the fury in his eyes halted her words. One moment he was a happy and smiling but now he was livid.

"Who said that?"

Maybe her fright was to the point where she just no longer couldn't answer but Sesshomaru took her arm and dragged her to a back alley. There he asked more fiercely:

"Who said that?!!"

"S-Sango did. Why are you mad?"

His eyes searched for an answer to her question but suddenly he got frustrated and released her arm, only to slam a fist into the brick wall.

"Sesshomaru…What's-"

"Don't you dare say that again."

"But Sesshomaru…."

"I said don't say that again!!! You hear me!" After a while had passed in silence, Sesshomaru didn't wait for an answer but pulled her down the alley and toward the police station. There was a dense atmosphere between them now, but he insisted on holding her hand.

Why was he so mad? It was a simple question that could have been answered or pushed away but he took it far to seriously. Now all she wanted to know and all she thought about was:

What exactly is a Magboy?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay I know this was long overdue and I'm sorry. I'll try to update sooner I promise. Please forgive me.


End file.
